


Under the Desk

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: A short one-shot where Ichigo has a very... intimate relationship with his boss, Shirosaki. Also, someone walks in on one of their 'meetings' and their cover is officially blown.





	Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLilKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilKnight/gifts).



> Hey hey so it’s uhhhhhhhhh this really awesome person’s birthday and I wanted to write a one-shot for them.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic! :D

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Age: 23**

**Hair Colour: Orange**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Occupation: Customer Service Representative at Hueco Mundo Industries.**

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned forward to place his head on the lunch table in the employee’s room.

Rukia reached over to her closest work friend, rubbing his back. “Are you okay, Ichigo? You seem stressed… more than usual.”

“I’m fine,” he lied. He was a bad liar and he knew that Rukia could tell, but he shrugged it off anyway. “I will be fine, just had to deal with a particularly noisy customer today, you know?”

“The customer is always right,” Renji said.

Rukia huffed. “That doesn’t help-”

“It’s fine,” Ichigo insisted. “Renji’s right, there’s nothing else I can do unless I wanna lose my job. I would love to tell them off, though…”

“Kurosaki.”

The three employees turned to the door to see Grimmjow standing there.

Ichigo gulped, “Yeah?”

“The boss wants to see you,” Grimmjow replied, before turning and walking away.

Ichigo felt his heart sink.

“That can’t be good,” Renji muttered.

Rukia shot him a small glare.

“It’s fine,” Ichigo said again. “If I’m fired then I’m fired, I don’t… I don’t care.”

Rukia gentle squeezed Ichigo’s shoulder. “Good luck, and don’t lose your cool.”

Ichigo snorted. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

He offered them both a smile before he left the break room and made his way past the rows of desks towards Shiro’s office. True, Ichigo wasn’t really happy about where he worked, but if there was one person who actually made working here a little tolerable (besides Rukia and Renji who were the closest friends he had at work), it was Shirosaki.

**Name: Kasai (Shiro) Shirosaki**

**Age: 25**

**Hair Colour: White**

**Eye Colour: Gold**

**Occupation: A young genius, and Manager at Hueco Mundo Industries.**

Ichigo stepped into Shiro’s office, knocking a little on the already-open door.

“Good afternoon, Ichigo,” Shiro greeted, giving him a soft smile. He stood up from his office chair and walked around his desk so that he and Ichigo stood about a metre apart.

“What’s going on?” Ichigo asked gently. “Is it something I should be concerned about?”

“I know you hate your job, Ichigo,” Shirosaki said.

Ichigo blinked and looked to the side. “No, it’s not that bad-”

“I know you do,” Shirosaki insisted, stepping up closer to the orange-head. “That’s fine, you know. Not everyone is cut out for an office job. You have an artistic spirit… so you must feel trapped here.”

“It pays the bills.”

Ichigo shivered a little when Shiro closed the distance, but he didn’t touch him. Ichigo spun around when Shiro walked around him, following Shirosaki as he drifted towards the door and slowly shut it.

Shiro grinned at him.

“Are we… really doing that?” Ichigo asked. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling just a little bit excited right now.

Shirosaki chuckled. “Well, we don’t have to.”

Ichigo watched as Shiro moved back to his desk and sat down in his chair.

“You know I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t wanna do, Ichigo,” Shiro reassured.

“Oh, I know,” Ichigo replied. He wandered around Shiro's desk and stopped when he stood directly next to the man. Ichigo turned Shiro's chair to face him, “Trust me when I say that I want to do this.”

Shiro shivered as Ichigo lowered himself to his knees.

“Not expecting anyone are you, Shirosaki?” Ichigo asked.

Shiro shook his head. “No… I'm on my lunch break for the next 30 minutes anyway.”

“Oh that's definitely enough time, then,” Ichigo winked.

Shiro felt heat flood through his body. Ichigo's hand began to massage the bulge in his dress pants, and Shiro leaned back into his chair.

“Ha-ah… Ichigo,” Shiro gasped before he had time to mask his surprise. It was rare for Ichigo to take charge, but Shiro wasn’t opposed to it.

Ichigo grinned up at the man and leaned in to kiss him. He felt Shiro’s hands around his waist and he pulled them off. “Just you this time,” Ichigo said.

Shiro nodded. “I’m alright with that.”

Ichigo grinned and leaned back. “You’re going to have to stand a bit.”

Shiro chuckled and did as Ichigo suggested. Ichigo undid the buttons on Shiro’s pants, then dragged the zipper down slowly.

Shiro shivered. “Don’t tease me.”

“Oh please, compared to what you do to me, this is  _ not  _ teasing,” Ichigo replied.

Shiro snorted, “I’ll admit to tha’.”

Ichigo slid a hand under the opening in Shiro’s pants, feeling his length. His watched Shiro tense, trying to suppress his sounds as Ichigo massaged his erection.

“Hngh… Ichigo,” Shiro moaned.

“Yes?”

“I said quit teasing…”

Ichigo let out a chuckle of his own. “Okay, okay… just be quiet.”

“Is that a challenge?” Shiro asked.

Ichigo grinned and pulled a little on Shiro’s pants and boxers. “I don’t know, Shi, how about you tell me?”

Shiro shivered and lowered himself onto his chair before his knees buckled and gave out on him.

Ichigo raised a brow. “You really gonna put your bare-”

“Don’t…” Shiro interrupted.

Ichigo laughed quietly.

“Besides, why would I care about my chair when we’ve done worse on my desk before?” Shiro asked.

Ichigo’s cheeks went dark. “Okay, that’s fair…”

Shiro smiled and leaned back, trying to relax as Ichigo started stroking him again. Ichigo leaned his back against Shiro’s desk to help him stay sitting up. Then he grabbed either side of Shiro’s chair and wrapped his lips around the tip of his erection.

Shiro’s breath hitched.

Ichigo licked the tip before leaning back, looking up at Shiro’s face. “Still think you can last the full 30 minutes?”

“Shut it…”

Ichigo snickered and wrapped his lips around Shiro’s erection again. He slid his tongue under Shiro’s length as he started to take more of his erection into his mouth, sucking occasionally.

Shiro shivered and released quiet groans, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the arms of his chair. He started panting, a mixture of nonsense and Ichigo’s name.

Once Ichigo had most of Shiro’s erection in his mouth, he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked.

Shiro groaned and lifted his hips off the chair, almost thrusting into Ichigo’s mouth when Ichigo grabbed Shiro’s hips in a bruising grip to prevent him from doing so. Shiro moaned a little at the pain, but mostly with the pleasure. He enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure anyway, and Ichigo knew that.

Shiro’s head rolled back over the top of his seat. He whined when Ichigo’s hands prevented him from rocking his hips, but the pleasure was so worth the tiny bit of discomfort.

After a minute, Shiro moaned, “I-Ichigo, I’m close…”

Ichigo leaned back a bit so he could stroke Shiro with one hand as he massaged Shiro’s tip with his tongue.

He lost a little of his control over Shiro’s hips, but Ichigo didn’t mind as Shiro moaned his name.

“I’m c-comin’...”

Ichigo released a low groan of his own, signaling the loss of Shiro’s control.

Shiro climaxed and Ichigo carefully swallowed. The orange head leaned back a bit, smirking up at Shiro from underneath his desk.

“I told you-” Ichigo started when suddenly the door opened. Ichigo bit down on his lip when Shiro's hand found his hair. Shiro leaned forward in his seat, an elbow planting firmly on the desk while his hand in Ichigo’s hair loosened a little. Ichigo didn’t move.

“Mr. Shirosaki…” Ichigo heard Grimmjow speak.

The orange head gulped, still frozen. He thanked whatever god there was that Shiro’s desk had a back to it, preventing those standing on the other side from seeing underneath the desk. The two of them would be doomed, however, if Grimmjow approached.

“My door was closed, Grimmjow,” Shiro growled a little, but otherwise tried to keep his voice sounding neutral. “Do you need something?”

“I was just going to let you know that I've delivered all the notices around the office,” Grimmjow replied. His tone was calm, professional.

Shirosaki nodded and sat up in his seat. “Very well, thank you, Grimmjow. I'll meet with you after lunch, then?”

“Sounds good,” Grimmjow smirked and turned a little towards the door, his left shoulder facing Shiro. “See you then, Mr. Shirosaki. And I hope your meeting is going well.”

“My meeting?” Shirosaki asked.

“With Mr. Kurosaki?” Grimmjow asked. He smirked at Shiro and then glanced at the desk that Ichigo was hiding under. “I'll see you both later…”

Grimmjow left, the click of the door the only sound that filled the office for a minute before both Shiro and Ichigo burst into laughter.

Ichigo pressed his cheek against Shiro’s knee. “That was horrifying and embarrassing.”

“Grimmjow’s loyal… he won’t tell anyone,” Shiro reassured.

Ichigo slowly climbed out from under Shiro’s desk. “That’s not the point. Don’t you see how weird it is that I was sitting under there with your dick in my face when he walked in? We got caught, Shi.”

Shiro shrugged. “It was bound to happen sooner or later. That’s part of the thrill, isn’t it?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He didn’t admit it, but the fact that his relationship with Shiro was a secret from his fellow co-workers had always made it that much more mysterious. Ichigo was not the type to lie to his friends and he had every intention of telling Rukia and Renji, but he didn’t care what the other employees thought of him.

“Sure… So, are you coming over tonight?” Ichigo asked.

Shiro nodded. “I’ll be there by seven.”

Ichigo smiled. He turned towards the door, adjusting his pants and tie so that they still looked tidy and professional. He stopped before opening the door, “Oh, and, by the way… I quit.”

Shirosaki chuckled from his chair.


End file.
